


Illogical

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Illogical, Insecurity, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Pidge - Freeform, Takes place directly after season 1 episode 9, Voltron, lance - Freeform, lance is scared, pance, pidgance, plance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day one: Illogical.Lance is still shaken up after the castle being corrupted, but he’s too ashamed to tell anyone. At first atleast.





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent the entirety of November writing one fic for each day this month. This ship is slowly growing on me, so enjoy.

Lance screamed as he ran through the hallways of the castle, still shaken after the whole “haunted castle thing”, that in reality had been that way because of that damn galra crystal.

He knew he shouldn’t be afraid, but now every little sound made him scream, and even shed a tear now and then. It’s been a few days, and it only got worse. It was like something supernatural was watching him, even though he knew they weren’t.

Because aliens may be real, but ghosts were not, even though his feelings wanted to tell him otherwise.

Before he knew it, he was outside of Pidge’s room, and since he wanted some company, he shyly knocked. Please he would do anything to talk to another person.

“Come in”, was the answer, and so he did.

Pidge sat on her bed in her green altean pajamas with green lion slippers, just relaxing a bit. It was weird to not see her tinker on something like she always did.

“Hey Lance, what’s up?”, she asked as she sat up I bed, patting her hand on it, signalizing that he could sit down to talk. She probably sensed his illogical fear.

“Pidge, I feel really stupid”, he said, gulping.

“Why?”.

“I have this fear. A weird feeling that the castle will become haunted again. I’m just waiting for the next jumpscare, and it makes me cry. I know that it doesn’t make any sense and that ghosts aren’t real but I’m still scared for some reason. What if the team thinks less of me for this?”.

He almost shed a tear, and would if it wasn’t for Pidge touching his hand.

“Lance, what you’re experiencing is super normal. Trust me. You got scared during that event and your brain just wants to protect you. You’re not a coward, your survival instincts just wants you to survive”, she said, and he nodded.

“But…”, I feel like a coward.

He looked into Pidge’s beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to shine, and if he wasn’t so embarrassed at the moments, he would have leaned in for a kiss. Would have, he did not. Yet at least.

“Trust me, you’re the bravest person I know. And I’m here to talk to you, no matter what it is about. We’ll work through it together”.

Silence.

“Thanks Pidge”.


End file.
